1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to method and apparatus for providing efficient signal transmission. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for operating the digital power amplifier in compressed mode without dynamic supply modulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless systems continuously strive to achieve higher data rates in order to support demand for high speed mobile internet applications. As data rates and signal bandwidths increase, the transceiver components consume more power. A continuing challenge has been to design a high throughput transceiver system while maintaining low power consumption.
It is generally known in the radio art that circuits that support only on-off constant envelope signals are more energy efficient than circuitry that supports envelope-varying signals. Conversely, amplifiers which receive input signals with multiple signal levels operate inefficiently. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus which enables power amplifiers to operate with maximum power efficiency. Among other advantages, a more efficient power amplifier will extend the life of the system battery.